


О, уже налюбовался?

by Nincompooh



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney), Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, POV Third Person, Pony Play, Porn, Sex Club, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, bear - Winnie, pony Eeyore, pushy bottom Piglet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nincompooh/pseuds/Nincompooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Винни не знает, что пошло не так, он просто хочет, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О, уже налюбовался?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Winnie The Pooh 2012 на Фандомной Битве.

Когда Кристофер Робин впервые приводит в клуб... этого, у Винни сами собой распахиваются глаза.  
— Пони-плей? Серьезно? — говорит он, не здороваясь. — Не думал, что у тебя встает на игры с деперсонализацией.  
Есть что-то до крайности жестокое в том, что Кристофер Робин продолжает ходить в этот клуб. Не самый большой, не самый модный, что же он таскается сюда?  
— Не думал, что такие длинные слова тебе по силам, — мягко улыбается Кристофер Робин, и эта улыбка как ножом бьет Винни, заставляя вспоминать все те ленивые субботние вечера, что они проводили вместе, на одном диване, с одним пакетиком чипсов на двоих. Губы Винни дрожат: он всегда был чересчур эмоционален.  
Он окидывает зверушку Кристофера Робина долгим взглядом: коренастый, невысокий, крепкий — Кристоферу Робину всегда такие нравились, достаточно обратить внимание на самого Винни, типичного «медведя». Короткие, мускулистые ноги пони забавно смотрятся в копытах. Густой хвост плага чуть трепещет, бедра пони трепещут, жесткий корсет заставляет его дышать грудью.  
Когда Винни успокаивается достаточно, чтобы взглянуть на лицо, его как током ударяет. Взрослый мужчина. Это взрослый мужчина лет сорока, и он позволил засунуть мундштук себе в рот, напялить на себя корсет, трусы с открытой задницей и сапоги на высоченной платформе. Позволил мальчишке двадцати пяти лет от роду.  
— Как тебя зовут? — вырывается у него. Хотя, серьезно? У парня удила во рту, на какой ответ он рассчитывает?  
— О, уже налюбовался? — спрашивает Кристофер Робин. — Его зовут Иа-Иа. И лошади, кстати, не разговаривают.  
— Вне сессий его как зовут?  
— Иосиф. Вильгельм, дорогой, еще немного и я решу, что ты собрался его у меня увести, — смеется Кристофер Робин, а Винни замирает и пытается справиться с участившимся дыханием. Потому что Кристофер Робин всегда был Кристофером Робином, не меньше, а вот Винни никогда Вильгельмом не был, никогда.  
— Можешь не волноваться, — чуть слышно выдыхает он и спешит смешаться с толпой.  
Кристофер Робин отвлекается на своего Иа даже раньше, чем он успевает это сделать.

* * *

В следующий раз они сталкиваются в холле, ведущем к приватным комнатам.  
Винни сегодня с Пирсом, которого он любит за высокий голос, ненасытность и розовые мягонькие пяточки. Он вообще весь какой-то мягонький, маленький. И позволяет Винни делать с собой все, что тоже немаловажно.  
На Иа-Иа полностью закрытый костюм, на голове — сбруя, на глазах — шоры.  
Винни отстраненно думает, что ему бы тоже не помешали шоры, чтобы не видеть всего этого, не знать и не чувствовать.  
— Привет, как дела? — спрашивает он. Ну да, в голове у него опилки.  
Винни дурно, просто дурно, он хотел бы, наверное, и мундштук в зубы тоже, и хозяйскую руку на узде, чтобы кто-то подчинял, контролировал, не давал говорить глупости. Чтобы вообще говорить не приходилось, лошади же не разговаривают.  
Винни переминается с ноги на ногу, Пирс смотрит на него недоуменно, Кристоферу Робину чуть неловко, и только Иа стоит спокойно, ждет.  
— Пойдем? — дергает его за шлевку джинсов Пирс и заглядывает в глаза с той просительной манерой, которая обычно умиляет Винни.  
Сейчас от нее воротит.

* * *

Они в соседней с Кристофером Робином комнате, и Винни даже под пытками не сознается в том, что это вышло не случайно. Равно как и в том, что он успел заметить: дверь была лишь прикрыта, не защелкнута на замок. Он старается не думать, что это может значить: они были так заняты друг другом или его провоцируют?  
Пирс зажигает свет: ему нравится смотреть на Винни, а своего тела он не стесняется.  
Винни ложится, и когда Пирс нависает над ним, чтобы поцеловать, невпопад думает, до чего же у него большие уши. Они просвечивают в свете лампы — нелепое зрелище.  
От Пирса резко и неестественно пахнет одеколоном, язык его слишком нерешительный, поцелуй слишком мокрый, а Винни слишком раздражен сегодня, чтобы у них вышло что-то хорошее.  
Когда он сообщает об этом Пирсу, тот легко смеется, и Винни почти вспоминает, что же ему в нем нравилось.  
— Так и знал, что они тебе настроение собьют, — улыбается Пирс и наклоняется к вялому члену, проводит по нему языком, обхватывает горячими губами. Тепло, влажно, и Винни заводится с нуля до ста.  
Из-за стены доносится непристойный, страстный стон.  
Пирс хмурится и пропускает член глубоко в горло, хотя обычно любит подразнить, заставить просить, потерять всякую сдержанность, жестко выебать, придерживая голову, чтобы никуда не делся, чтобы даже дернуться не посмел, пикнуть не смог. Пирс обожает хорошенько, вдумчиво отсасывать, может кончить потом едва ли не от дуновения ветра, буквально молится на его член (а иногда Винни кажется, что и на него в целом).  
Винни усмехается: в самом деле, не ему говорить о нездоровых одержимостях.  
Он отстраняет Пирса. Тот улыбается полупьяно, подбородок в слюне, зрачки расширены. Когда Винни притягивает его ближе, тот сияет как начищенный пятак и, садясь сверху, притирается задницей к члену Винни. Запускает руки в густую светлую поросль на его груди. Радостно смеется.  
— Об тебя можно греться холодной зимой, — говорит он, проводя ладонями по волосатым рукам Винни, и тут же испуганно расширяет глаза. Его брови жалобно изламываются, он неловко поводит плечами. — Сняв предварительно шкуру, разумеется. Медвежья шкура у камина, классика же.  
Винни гладит Пирса по мягкому боку.  
— Иногда ты меня пугаешь, — говорит он, разводя его округлые ягодицы.  
— Я готовился, — невпопад отвечает Пирс. — Хочу быстрее.  
И выскальзывает из рук.  
— Придержи член, — просит он, и разве может Винни ему отказать?  
Когда Пирс медленно опускается, запрокидывая голову, беззащитно выставляя напоказ шею, Винни захлестывает волна нежности.  
У Пирса длинная, очень тонкая, цыплячья шея и неожиданно сильные руки: на предплечьях Винни явно еще не скоро сойдут синяки.  
И все хорошо, внутри Пирс такой узкий, жаркий и нежный — но Винни вдруг понимает, что заставляет себя на нем сосредоточиться и что на самом деле значение имеют только его горячая дырка и стоны за стеной. С таким же энтузиазмом он мог бы дрочить или использовать вакуумную помпу. А еще Пирс слишком жадный до его внимания, слишком жадный и слишком громкий. Ничего не слышно кроме его охов и влажных шлепков. Винни пытается, честно пытается сосредоточиться, но возбуждение какое-то механическое.  
Пирс ловит его взгляд, но Винни упорно старается не смотреть: кажется, будто у того не зрачки — черные дыры, не оставят ничего от него, все присвоят. Винни ловит себя на том, что снова прислушивается к происходящему в соседней комнате. У него появляется дурацкое ощущение, что об него дрочат, будто он не Винни — человек со своим характером, волей и тараканами, — а резиновый фаллос из секс-шопа.  
— П-прости, — говорит он.  
Пирс продолжает ездить на нем, вверх и затем упоительно медленно вниз, волосы его растрепались, над верхней губой скопился пот, а глаза — огромные, темные, безумные. Он не слышит и не понимает.  
— Прости, — повторяет Винни тверже и останавливает его.  
— Что? — недоумевает Пирс. — Хочешь сам вести?  
— Прости, ничего не выйдет.  
Пирс бросает на него долгий взгляд.  
— У меня полная задница твоего члена. Может, потом поговорим?  
Винни снимает его с себя.  
— Я тебе перезвоню, — говорит он, старательно пряча глаза, и сам не понимает, врет или нет.  
— Думаешь, я подниму трубку? — хмыкает Пирс. Плечи его ссутулены, и они оба знают, что да, поднимет.  
— Я перезвоню, — повторяет Винни, застегивая молнию джинсов (эрекция уже спала), потому что не знает, что еще сказать.  
Пирс прячет лицо в ладонях. Он не плачет, но Винни от этого легче не становится.  
— Пока, — неловко бормочет он и выходит из номера, на ходу натягивая футболку.  
В коридоре чуть слышно, как скрипит пол в номере Кристофера Робина и его зверушки. Больше ничего — ни звука, ни стона.  
Винни представляет, как Кристофер Робин ходит по номеру, томит ожиданием Иа-Иа, чьи колени утопают в мягкой перине, задница высоко задрана, руки связаны за спиной, а соски касаются кровати. Лбом он неловко упирается в подушку, и поза беззащитна почти до нарочитости. Винни едва сдерживается, чтобы не вытащить член снова, возбуждением прошивает с макушки до пяток.  
Пирс выходит из номера. Он уже привел себя в порядок, только губы краснеют на бледном лице.  
Пирс смотрит на Винни, потом на его пах. Взгляд его непроницаем.  
— Не звони, пока не поймешь, что тебе нужно, Винни.  
— Я тогда, наверное, вообще не позвоню, — отвечает Винни грустно, потому что он же предупреждал.  
— Тогда не звони, — пожимает плечами Пирс.  
— Так удобно? — доносится до них заботливый голос Кристофера Робина.  
Винни вздрагивает, а Пирс качает головой.  
— Прощай, — говорит он.

* * *

Играет медленная музыка. Часть пар танцует, остальные используют ее как передышку.  
Винни смотрит, как блондинку с выпуклым отпечатком ладони на заднице нежно гладят членом по губам.  
Он глубоко вздыхает и упирается лбом в барную стойку.  
— Неудачный вечер? — спрашивает Тигран, смешивая коктейль.  
— Спрашиваешь, — хмыкает Винни, не поднимая головы.  
— Пирс выбежал так, что только пятки сверкали, — насмешливо скалится тот. — Ты его не обижай, что ли, он такой очаровательно пугливый.  
Винни не отвечает. Тигран смотрит на него, и улыбка сползает с лица.  
— Так плохо? — озабоченно спрашивает он. Винни старается сосредоточить внимание на его забавном акценте.  
— Знаешь, — продолжает Тигран, — ты можешь просто не пускать его в клуб.  
Винни не нужно имен, чтобы понять, о ком речь. Не удержавшись, он фыркает:  
— По личным причинам? Верх непрофессионализма.  
— Мне нет дела до твоего профессионализма, — хмурится Тигран. Шейкер мелькает в его руках.— Меня волнует только то, что этот ублюдок разбивает тебе сердце.  
— Мелодрама, — улыбается Винни. — И разве ты не дружишь с Кристофером Робином?  
— С тобой я всяко раньше сдружился. — Таков Тигра, решительный и бескомпромиссный.  
Винни вспоминает, как нашел его, тогда еще нелегального эмигранта, и отвез в клинику Кендре, как та, прижимая форменный передник к глазам, говорила, что тот уже не выкарабкается, что его организм отторгает пищу, что уже слишком поздно, и как он все же справился. Как выхаживала его Кендра, чуть ли не с ложечки рыбьим жиром кормила. И какая у них замечательная семья сейчас, как любит Тигран крошку Ру.  
Не то чтобы Винни действительно верил, что у них с Кристофером Робином когда-нибудь все сложится так же хорошо и они захотят прожить всю жизнь вместе, чтобы Кристоферу Робину было сто лет, а Винни — девяносто девять… нет, конечно. Просто у них действительно все складывалось, действительно, и тем болезненнее было расставание.  
Винни выпивает предложенное одним махом и тяжело встает.  
— Не иди туда, дружище, — говорит Тигран, и Винни знает, что тот хочет как лучше, но это не отменяет подспудного раздражения.— Не иди. Знаешь, я попросил Филиппа, чтобы он тебя не пускал.  
— Да как он меня не пустит, я владелец.  
Винни идет по краю танцпола, здороваясь со знакомыми, направляясь прямо к пункту охраны.  
Там, кутаясь в серо-коричневую шаль, сидит Филипп.  
— Откуда ты взял это тряпье? — спрашивает Винни.  
— Да холодно же, — бурчит тот. — Сказать тебе, что я думаю? Повезло же мне с работой, думаю я, столько порнухи, да забесплатно!  
Винни смеется:  
— А кто в долг брать не хотел?  
— Да нет, ты не понял. Я пытаюсь намекнуть, что обошелся бы без знания некоторых вещей. Говори в следующий раз, где трахаться собираешься, чтобы я успел закрыть глаза, хорошо?  
— Фил, — говорит проникновенно Винни, — может, ты уже заткнешься и пойдешь отсюда? И я знаю, что ты по поводу всего это думаешь, можешь не утруждаться.  
— Черт побери тебя и эту работу, — ворчит Фил и идет к двери, по-стариковски подволакивая ноги. — Пока я был простым составителем текста к открыточкам, я и не знал, что у тебя все так запущенно. И знаешь, не думаю, что найдется человек, который сочтет то, что делают Кристофер Робин и этот его Иа-Иа, привлекательным.  
— Да ты просто ханжа, — невольно улыбается Винни. — Иди уже.

* * *

Винни последовательно выключает все мониторы, кроме одного. Но старательно не смотрит в него до тех пор, пока не устраивается удобно в кресле, не находит в ящике стола лубрикант и не подключает к оставшемуся экрану наушники. Лубрикант и наушники многое говорят о том, насколько на самом деле не нравится Филу его новая работа.  
— Ты такой красивый, — шепчет Кристофер Робин прямо в ухо Винни и выжимает губку. Винни смотрит во все глаза, поправляя член в штанах.  
Иа стоит на коленях в ванной, опираясь руками о стену, лицо его расслабленное, почти блаженное. У него очень широкие плечи, мускулистая спина, округлая задница. Длинный черный хвост расплылся по воде.  
— Устал?  
Иа фыркает и вправду по-лошадиному.  
Кристофер Робин улыбается и берет плотную щетку. Винни заворожено смотрит, как он проводит ею по коже и та становится все краснее и жарче.  
— Знаешь, что я в тебе люблю? Мне нравится усмирять тебя, — голос Кристофера Робина нежен, так нежен, что у Винни член стоит как каменный, а сердце стучит набатом. — Мне нравится то, какой ты сначала: саркастичный, резкий, недовольный, и какой ты потом: податливый, послушный, улавливающий все с полуслова. Это просто завораживает, ты же понимаешь?  
Иа делает неуловимое движение и выглядит действительно доверившимся, не принадлежащим себе. Винни вдруг осознает, что тот просто подставил бок под щетку.  
— Еще мне нравится момент, когда ты отпускаешь себя, раскрепощаешь себя и свое великолепное тело. Оно ведь и вправду великолепно. То, как ты насаживаешься на мой член, весь — и мощь, и сила, и покорность. То, что ты весь мой. То, как ты трахаешь меня, забыв все на свете, на одних инстинктах. А когда на тебе в этот момент шоры и ты не видишь ничего, кроме меня, физически не видишь, мне хочется кончить сразу, приходится придерживать член, и тогда я лишаюсь опоры, руки подламываются, и я скольжу по простыням взад и вперед, чувствуя, как входит и выходит твой исполинский член.  
Винни не знает, когда начал мять ширинку, как давно дрочит сквозь джинсы. Все, что он знает — голос Кристофера Робина. Ему Кристофер Робин никогда не говорил такого. Он говорил «мой мишка», «мой милый». Винни проводит пальцем по молнии и думает, что ему никогда не требовались шоры, чтобы видеть только его.  
— Вылезай спиной ко мне и стой смирно, — говорит Кристофер Робин и начинает вытирать Иа.  
— Ты знаешь, — продолжает он, — лошадей надо чистить, начиная с головы, а мне так не хочется снимать с тебя эту великолепную узду. И потом, мы же знаем, верно, что ты можешь удержаться от ехидных комментариев только тогда, когда в твоем рту мундштук или член. Ты же не хочешь сейчас что-нибудь испортить?  
Иа испуганно косится, и Винни замечает, какие у него большие, черные глаза и длиннющие ресницы.  
— Вижу, что не хочешь, не волнуйся. Ты же знаешь, я учитываю то, что ты ко мне еще не привык и все это для тебя внове.  
Кристофер Робин вытирает плечи Иа и тут же проводит по ним языком.  
— Мне безумно нравится, когда ты пахнешь потом, — говорит он. — Но когда ты только что вымытый, чистый и такой свежий, я просто не могу держать руки при себе, ты знаешь?  
Член Иа, все еще мокрый, крепнет и растет. Винни понимает, что он и правда огромный, даже больше, чем у самого Винни.  
— Как хорошо, что я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу.  
Кристофер Робин тщательнейшим образом вытирает спину, легонько трогает полотенцем зад Иа.  
— А еще, знаешь, вот это безумное сочетание, то, что ты такой весь приличный и добродетельный снаружи, и какой ты внутри, голые инстинкты, похоть и жажда…  
Иа-Иа стонет, ноги его уже дрожат.  
— А уж когда все это и вправду так, — Кристофер Робин аккуратно тянет плаг, тот выскакивает со звуком, который эхом отдается в ушах Винни. Он проклинает день, когда заказал настолько чувствительную аппаратуру.  
— Когда ты в буквальном смысле такой, — тянет Кристофер Робин и опускается на колени позади Иа-Иа, — у меня рот слюной наполняется, уж прости.  
И тут Винни видит белую капельку, вытекающую из задницы Иа.  
Это больше, чем он может выдержать.  
Это то, чего никто не выдержал бы.  
Винни идет обратно к барной стойке, джинсы неловко пережимают все еще стоящий член.

* * *

Когда он выходит на улицу проблеваться, то видит, как аккуратно ставит Иа-Иа ноги, подходя к машине. Вид у него вымотанный, попользованный и счастливый.  
У Винни от такого зрелища в голове проясняется.  
— Что ты в нем нашел! — кричит он, и это не вопрос. — Это не пони, это же натуральный осел! Коротконогий, идиотский осел!  
— Мой осел, — отвечает Кристофер Робин.  
Винни стоит и смотрит, вывеска клуба «Стоакровый лес» отражается в окнах отъезжающей машины. Руки трясутся.


End file.
